fridaythe13thfandomcom-20200223-history
Wedding in Black
|season=2 |number=21 |image=File:Wedding in Black title card.jpg |imagewidth=300px |airdate=May 13, 1989 |writer=Peter Lauterman Angelo Stea |director=Rodney Charters |previous=Mesmer's Bauble |next=Wedding Bell Blues }} "Wedding in Black" is the twenty-first episode of the 2nd season of Friday the 13th: The Series. Plot The Devil (Satan) sends three dead souls back into the living world, with orders to lure Ryan, Micki, and Jack out of it. Synopsis Notes Quotes Cursed Antique A snow globe that traps its victims in a fantasy landscape. Though magical, it is technically not one of the cursed antiques and is destroyed. Cast Episode Cast *John D. LeMay as Ryan Dallion *Louise Robey as Micki Foster *Chris Wiggins as Jack Marshak *Stephen Meadows as Calvin *Carolyn Dunn as Maya *Guy Bannerman as Brother Antonio *Terrence Slater as Warden *Michelyn Emelle as Black Woman *Jill Hennessy as Spanish Hooker Episode Crew *Directed by Rodney Charters *Written by Peter Lauterman and Angelo Stea *Produced by Jon Anderson, J. Miles Dale and Frank Mancuso, Jr. *Music by Fred Mollin *Cinematography by Rodney Charters *Film Editor - Gary L. Smith *Casting - Tina Gerussi *Production Designer - Stephen Roloff *Art Director - Adam Kolodziej *Set Decorator - Marlene Puritt *Costume Designer - Maxyne Baker Editorial Department *Bernadette Kelly - Assistant Editor *Gary Mueller - Post-Production Coordinator *Gary L. Smith - Supervising Editor *Dave Hussey - Colorist (uncredited) Makeup Department *Dennis Curcio - Special Makeup Effects *Jacques Fortier - Prosthetic Technician *Madeleine Russell - Hair Stylist *Ava Stone - Makeup Artist Production Management *John Board - Production Supervisor *Norman Denver - Assistant Production Manager *Philip Stilman - Post-Production Supervisor *Robert Wertheimer - Executive in Charge of Production Second Unit Director or Assistant Director *Terry Gould - Second Assistant Director *Myron Hoffert - First Assistant Director *Andrea Raffaghello - Third Assistant Director *T.J. Scott - Second Unit Director Art Department *Darryl Beebe - Swing Gang *Chris Dutton - Property Master *Frauke Illing - Lead Props *Ron Lightfoot - Construction Coordinator *David Maltese - Swing Gang *Kim Steede - Lead Set Dresser Sound Department *Jon Archer - Sound Editor *Tim Archer - Sound Mixer *Eric Fitz - Boom Operator *Terry Gordica - Sound Mixer *Peter Harper - Foley Artist *Christopher Hutton - Supervising Sound Editor *Ao Loo - Sound Recordist *John Sievert - Foley Artist *Helen Watson - Sound Editor Special Effects *Darren Perks - Special Effects Makeup Visual Effects *John Gajdecki - Visual Effects Artist *Megan Hope-Ross - Director of Visual Effects Stunts *J.J. Makaro - Stunt Coordinator Camera and Electrical Department *Blake Balentine - Grip *Nigel Draper - Electrician *Travor Haws - Second Assistant Camera *Ben Mark Holzberg - Still Photographer *Steve Morrison - Electrician *Kevin Murphy - Best Boy *Malcolm Nefsky - Grip *Gregory Palermo - Best Boy Grip *Randal Platt - Camera Operator *Mark Silver - Key Grip *Patrick Stepien - First Assistant Camera *Owen Taylor - Gaffer *Richard Wincenty - Director of Photography: Second Unit Casting Department *Pamela Basker - Casting: Los Angeles *Fern Champion - Casting: Los Angeles Costume and Wardrobe Department *Marie-Sylvie Deveau - Assistant Costume Designer *Judith England - Wardrobe Mistress Location Management *Robin Brinsmead - Location Manager Transportation Department *Chris Radley Walters - Transport Coordinator Other Crew *Mary Fraser - Production Coordinator *Victoria Harding - Assistant Coordinator *Jim Henshaw - Executive Story Consultant *Janet Kranz - Script Supervisor *Nathalie Laporte - Production Accountant *Tom McLoughlin - Story Editor *Barbara Sachs - Supervising Executive: Hometown Films *Rick Schwartz - Executive Production Consultant References External link *[https://www.imdb.com/title/tt0583362/ Wedding in Black] at IMDb Video Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes